rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaboto's Bane
Kaboto's Bane, also referred to as just Bane, is a human warrior character played by the user known as Kobalos. Bane's story starts in Witchaven when he was 14 and a 21-year-old Kaboto first met him. Bane is a large and very powerful individual who is a self-proclaimed master of all forms of combat, is extremely stealthy, and seemingly immortal. Bane started out as a private "boss" character exclusive to the climax of a plotline. He was designed so that he would require the entire adventuring group to defeat, and was not originally intended to be a standard character for everyday community roleplay. He was created early 2013, around March. Since then, however, Bane's character profile has been adopted into the public sphere. He made his first appearance in public roleplay in the summer of 2013. His sole purpose as a character is to kill Kaboto, and history suggests that he will keep coming back from the dead until he completes his task. Biography Origin Bane grew up in a Saradominist family as the second oldest of 5 siblings with an older sister who was 17, two younger brothers, 9 and 7, and a younger sister who was 4. They all lived with their mother in Witchaven. Bane's father who was half hill giant left them when Bane was 7. Growing up was hard for Bane; he was the one who often had to take care of his younger siblings while his mother and older sister worked full time jobs to keep food on the table. Bane hated fishing even though he lived in a fishermen's town. Beyond this, not very much happened in the small settlement. Until Kaboto came. The Monster Named Kaboto Kaboto was headed to Ardougne for his next rampaging attack, but when he found out that the gray-cloaked H.A.M forces who were dedicated solely to stopping him had gotten there first, he decided to instead go around the city and found Witchaven. He immediately began to attack the town. The locals tried to fight back, but these people were no warriors. Among these, Kaboto barged into a home: Bane's home. Kaboto killed Bane's mother, his brothers, and his sisters in front of him. He could only watch helplessly. He nearly died himself, but what saved him was a rock thrown by a villager that hit Kaboto. The rock caught enough of Kaboto's attention to ensure that the assailant was quickly slaughtered, but the distraction proved fortunate to Bane, because the goblinoid had already forgotten to finish the boy off and moved on to wreck more havoc elsewhere. Rising from the Ashes Months after the attack on his village, his family and friends had long been dead and he left the town after kicking over the alter of Saradomin in the church. Filled with hatred and feeling betrayed by Saradomin, he set out to look for Kaboto to find reason behind all that had happened. When he did finally find him, he was enraged to the point of tears to find that all of Kaboto's actions were mostly out of random violence or for personal benefit, but primarily just for the sake of doing it. Bane vowed he'd get back at Kaboto. He would throw everything aside to pursue his sole purpose to make Kaboto suffer. He continued to follow Kaboto in the shadows where he found comfort, and when he wasn't spying on Kaboto, learning him, building an "all possible outcomes" model of Kaboto's actions in his head he was training. He nearly completely lost language even, because from the moment he woke, he trained extensively and brutally, and he wouldn't stop until his body fatigued to the point of failure. Years of following Kaboto in the shadows, he noticed training the different combat styles hurt his other forms of combat. He found that training magic reduced his muscle mass. The solution he found was, rather than drinking, he would inject extreme strength potions straight into his blood stream with a syringe, Bane continued this for several years, spying on Kaboto in the shadows until he felt like he had gotten to the point of mastery. Then, he finally decided to strike. He easily struck the mighty Kaboto down, knowing how to counter everything Kaboto threw, but by this time Kaboto had changed his ways, had friends, and it was his friends who stopped Bane. Together they killed him. Guess Who's Back... Weeks after his defeat and death, Bane came back, a mask on his face and more pissed than ever. This time, instead of going straight for Kaboto, he went for Kaboto's friends, brutally injuring several of them and even killing a few. The goal was to isolate Kaboto, but they once again managed to defeat him and kill Bane. Bane continued to come back from the dead. In fact, Bane is said to have made a deal with the Mahjarrat Sliske, who he met while traveling though the shadow realm. It's rumored that Sliske admired Bane and his passion for revenge, so offered Bane a deal that no matter how many times he was defeated, he would continue to come back, remade from shadow itself until Bane's goal was achieved. In turn, Sliske would be rid of the powerful Bandosain and not have to worry about him and the army he might raise. He also allegedly gained Bane as a additional wight. Current Day Bane still haunts Kaboto's foot steps, but is in the background, learning and training again. He may come out every now and then. Weapons and Gear Bane owns all sorts of weapons and clothing. He owns full ghostly robes, gloves of silence, boots of lightness and silent crossbows. He also uses makeshift tools, like chloroform gas and molotov cocktails. Trivia *You don't find Bane, Bane finds you. He has the ability to become completely invisible, scentless, silent, and aura-hidden. Even to those who have access to the shadow realm he is still rather elusive. *Bane's real name is John Alphla, but no one still alive knows this except his father. Not even Bane remembers his own name. *Bane is said to be a master of the lunar spell book, able to use disruption shield, vengeance, and spell book swap. *He is said to be mastered in everything Kaboto is weak to, as well as notably good skills in other combat. *Some will argue that no one could gain this much combat experience no matter how hard they trained in a duration of only 12 years, but the tales surrounding Bane suggest he had alot of help from his rumored master, Sliske. *Bane will do anything to achieve his goal. Stay out of his way and you're fine, but get in his way and he won't hesitate to kill you. *Bane isn't all bad. His goal is to kill a monster, Kaboto, who has gotten away with killing mountains of innocents. He believes that, as long as Kaboto still lives, the world is doomed. Gallery Bane and Kaboto size.jpg|Size comparison between Bane (Left) and Kaboto (Right.) Just an idea of the size. You can't kill what is already dead.png|You can't kill Bane Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Sliskean Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Rangers Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Kandarin Category:Bastard